A Choice of Futures
Publisher's description :;An original novel set in the universe of Star Trek: Enterprise! :A new nation has arisen from the ashes of the Romulan War: the United Federation of Planets, an unprecedented union of diverse species cooperating for the good of all. Admiral Jonathan Archer—the former captain of the Earth starship Enterprise, whose efforts made this union possible—envisions a vibrant Federation promoting galactic peace and a multispecies Starfleet dedicated to exploring strange new worlds. Archer’s former crewmates, including Captain T'Pol of the U.S.S. Endeavour and Captain Malcolm Reed of the U.S.S. Pioneer, work with him to secure that bright future. Yet others within the Federation see its purpose as chiefly military, a united defense against a dangerous galaxy, while some of its neighbors view that military might with suspicion and fear. And getting the member nations, their space fleets, and even their technologies to work together as a unified whole is an ongoing challenge. :When a new threat emerges from a force so alien and hostile that negotiation seems impossible, a group of unaligned worlds asks Starfleet to come to its defense, and the Federation’s leaders seize the opportunity to build their reputation as an interstellar power. But Archer fears the conflict is building toward an unnecessary war, potentially taking the young nation down a path it was never meant to follow. Archer and his allies strive to find a better solution…but old foes are working secretly to sabotage their efforts and ensure that the great experiment called the Federation comes to a quick and bloody end. Summary References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Miguel Avila • Curry • Elizabeth Cutler • Tobin Dax • Devna • D'Nesh • Edzak • Mov chim Flar • Samuel Gardner • Dular Garos • Glith • • Boda Jahlet • Garet Kadlin • Kemal • Takashi Kimura • Samuel Abraham Kirk • Trenkanshent sh'Lavan • Therese Liao • • Maras • Travis Mayweather • Li Meilen • Nisverin th'Menchal • Monar • • Moxat • Steven Mullen • Navaar • Min glasch Noar • Pedro Ortega • Alexis Osman • Adele Osunwoke • Caroline Paris • Orav Penap • Phlox • Henry Polanski • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Veni ch'Refel • Aranthanien ch'Revash • Michel Romaine • Reynaldo Sangupta • Hoshi Sato • Selvok • Alan Sheehan • Thy'lek Shran • Bryce Shumar • Soval • Regina Tallarico • Alex Tatopolous • • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • T'Venri • T'Viri • • Thomas Vanderbilt • zh'Vansh • Marcus Williams • Valeria Williams Zefram Cochrane • Lela Dax • Emory Erickson • Maxwell Forrest • Benjamin Franklin • Sven "Buttercup" Hansen • Erika Hernandez • Hussein • W. M. Jefferies • Althea Knowlton • Kunav • H. P. Lovecraft • Lecheb sh'Makesh • Edvard Munch • Parrec-Sut • Phinda • Nathan Samuels • William Shakespeare • Sloane • • Surak • T'Maran • Warren Woods Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Grentra • Metsanu • ( ) • Rivgor • Starfleet One • ( ) • Vinakthen ( ) • (schematic) • (NX-class) • (NX-class) • Docana • • Hrumog • • Intrepid (22nd century) • • Noyrit • • Vol'Rala Locations :Deneva, Kappa Fornacis system • Earth (Federation Executive Building, Paris • Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California) • Gamma Vertis IV • Hansen's Planet • Psi Serpentis B, Psi Serpentis • Qhembembem Outpost • Rigel V Orbital Spacedock, Rigel V • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sauria/Lyaksti'kton/N'Ragolar (M'Tezir • M'Tezir One • Tai'sheku) • Vega Museum of Antiquities, Vega colony, Vega IX • Wolf 46-III Alpha Centauri • Alpha Centauri III • Alrond • Asia • Delphic Expanse • Deneb V, Deneb Kaitos system • Europe • Great Britain • India • Kemsar Colony, 10 Tauri IV • Malur • Mars • Middle East • (Pi-3 Orionis III) • P'Jem • Raij'hl • Rigel • Rigel X • Sanibel Island, Florida • Tellar • Terra Nova • • • Zeta Fornacis Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Axanarri • cloud whales • Denobulan • Human • Ithenite • Malurian • Orion • • Saurian • Suliban • Tandaran • Tellarite • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vertian/"Mute" • Vulcan • Xarantine Aenar • Akaali • Arkenite • Arkonian • Boslic • Denebian • Hur'q • Kantare • Klimasz • Klingon • Lorillian • Mazarite • Nalori • Nausicaan • Nuvian • Osaarian • Risian • Romulan • Tesnian • Valakian • Xindi • Xyrillian States and organisations :Alpha Centauri Space Research Council • Andorian Imperial Guard • Coalition of Planets • Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri • Earth Cargo Service • European Alliance • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Global League • Guard Academy • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Lyaksti Empire • Orion Syndicate • Raldul • Section 31 • Smithsonian Orbital Annex • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Intelligence • Suliban Cabal • Tellar Space Administration • Terra Prime • United Earth • UESPA • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Space Council United Earth Starfleet Science and technology :Bussard collector • decontamination chamber • grappler • photonic torpedo • tractor beam • transporter • warp bubble • warp field • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • A & A officer • Basileus • captain • commander • commissioner • commodore • councillor • doctor • Earth defense secretary • ensign • Federation defense commissioner • • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • minister • Presider • President of the United Federation of Planets • Prime Minister of United Earth Other references :Battle of Cheron • chirini • Declaration of Independence • Denebian fever • dilithium • drydock • Earth-Romulan War • Einstein-Rosen bridge • f'sherr-beetle • K class star • Kir'Shara • landing party • Saurian brandy • service patch • The Scream • Tellarite Civil Conversation • Temporal Cold War • trellium-D • tritanium • wormhole • zhihal Timeline Chronology This novel covers the period from 25 September 2162 to 21 May 2163. Appendices Related stories External links Category:ENT novels